


Sweet Dragon

by babieken



Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Alternative Universe - Disney, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy!Hakyeon, Fairy!Hongbin, Fairy!Jaehwan, I wont spoil more hehe, Imaginary Kingdom, M/M, Royalty Taekwoon, Vixx!Disney Crossover Series, arch enemies to lovers (kinda) but lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Hey there,” a strange voice called, deep and masculine. Taekwoon spun around on his heels, almost spraining his ankle. “I wouldn’t eat those.”“Wha- who are you, sir?” Taekwoon panted, his palm holding the front of his shirt.“Wonshik is my name. A pleasure to meet you,”
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> You guys win this time😌  
> Oh just a quick note: Taekwoon is 18 when the story begins and then we have one year jump, where we go to a week before his next birthday (19th). I just wanted to clear this up because it confused my beta hehe.

“Oh, you won’t believe who I met _hyung!”_ the young boy swooned as he burst through the old rough wooden door of their little cottage.

“Slow down, sweetie! You’ll break the poor door, you’re not a tiny boy anymore! Oh, how much I miss the days when you were chubby and cute and-”

“Stop, hyung… You’re embarrassing me,” the golden-haired boy said through gritted teeth. 

“Anyway, who did you say you met, dear?” The oldest guardian, Hakyeon, raised his brow, scanning Taekwoon top to bottom.

“Oh… right, I met the most handsome boy in the woods!” the boy gushed.

The older dropped the wooden spoon that he had just gotten from the cupboard.

“What boy?”

“There’s my hazelnut!” Another hyung, Jaehwan, the youngest, appeared from the storage room, looking disheveled.

“Hi, Jaehwan hyung! I was just telling Hakyeon hyung about this _boy_ I just met.”

“Oh! Was it the prince? Did he have ginger hair? God, I hated his hair so much I always wanted to put a curs-” Hakyeon stopped him by shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. Taekwoon couldn’t help but laugh at his hyungs’ childish behaviors. 

“What prince?”

The other hyung, the middle one, came from upstairs, just as things were starting to get heated between the oldest and the youngest.

“Stop it you two! You’re being a bad example for Taekwoon.” He rolled his eyes as he walked between them, forcing them to stop hitting each other. Taekwoon’s belly was starting to hurt from how much he had laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’m calm now,” Hakyeon claimed, holding his hands up. It took a lot in him to not punch Jaehwan when he showed his tongue at him. “About this boy, Taekwoonie...”

“Oh, yes! Now that Hongbin hyung is here I can finally tell you.”

..

_“Berries… I’m sure I’ve seen some around here…” Taekwoon murmured to himself as he walked the familiar paths into the woods. Birds were singing and a gentle breeze blew through Taekwoon’s golden blond hair as he went, until he found a bush of wild berries._

_Perfect._

_He started picking the ripe ones, naturally, being careful to not get any bad ones or Jaehwan would kill him with his not-so-scary frown. He started humming a tune under his breath, harmonizing with the sound of nature. Then the birds followed._

_“Hey there,” a strange voice called, deep and masculine. Taekwoon spun around on his heels, almost spraining his ankle. “I wouldn’t eat those.”_

_“Wha- who are you, sir?” Taekwoon panted, his palm holding the front of his shirt._

_“Wonshik is my name. A pleasure to meet you,” the man said, giving a half bow. He was tall, with jet black hair, and… shirtless. His skin was sun-kissed and glowing, his pants falling a bit too low on his narrow hips. And his body was… toned, in a way Taekwoon had never seen before. His middle hyung, Hongbin, was toned but even he couldn’t compare to this mysterious man standing in front of him._

_“Hello? You didn’t tell me your name, young fella.” Wonshik cleared his throat._

_“Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Taekwoon.” Wonshik stepped closer and took Taekwoon’s hand in his, bringing it up to his face and leaving a gentle kiss on his knuckles. The younger was blushing to his neck._

_“Beautiful name for a beautiful boy.”_

_“I... I’m not...”_

_“That’s why I don’t want you poisoning yourself,” he said, voice low and coated with something dangerous and exciting. He came closer, Taekwoon standing frozen in his spot as the man reached his toned arm towards him; his heart jumped when the man’s hand touched his, the hand that was holding the small basket, half-full of berries, and took it from him._

_“See the purple stalk? This is a poisonous berry called pokeberry. Harmless to birds and animals but two handfuls of it could kill a boy like yourself, sweets.” He said all of that while leaning closely into Taekwoon’s space._

_Wonshik threw the berries Taekwoon had picked away into the bush before handing it back to a speechless Taekwoon._

_“I could lead you to safe ones if you want.”_

_It took Taekwoon a few seconds to gather himself back up. “Yes, please.”_

_The taller man excused himself to gather his belongings before they left: a shirt, a small bag, and an axe. It turned out the man was a woodsman who lived a few miles away from there, yet Taekwoon found it strange how he’d never run into the man his whole life._

_The conversation flowed easily, Wonshik being the one to talk the most, but Taewoon didn’t feel as anxious as before. Wonshik was funny and charismatic._

_“I thought I heard you sing back there,” he teased. Taekwoon blushed, shaking his head without meeting the man’s eyes._

_“Oh come on, sweets, I know it was you and it was beautiful.”_

_“No no… It wasn’t, you must’ve heard the b...birds,” Taekwoon denied, pushing his nails into the handle of the basket._

_“What if I say please? Will you sing for me? Just a little.”_

_Taekwoon bit his lips, nodding after a few moments of silence. He really hoped they’d get to the damn berries faster._

_He started humming, low into his chest, barely any sound coming out. Then he got a bit louder, seeing a small smile on the taller man’s face from the corner of his eyes. Eventually, he opened his mouth, singing the tunes he had played in his head on his way to the forest. The birds around them started singing and flying around them; Wonshik laughed as a bird almost flew onto his face and started humming with him._

_It was a miracle that they didn’t forget about the berries in the end._

..

“I am not fond of this new guy, whoever he is...” Hakyeon whispered, leaning onto his elbow.

“Me either. It isn’t the prince, Taekwoonie said he had raven hair.”

“Oh come on, let him have fun before he has to commit for life! He’s just turned 18!” Jaehwan said, throwing his hands in the air.

“You think I want to keep him locked away from everyone? No, but we can’t have the dark fey who-shall-not-be-named find him!” Hakyeon argued. They have kept the boy hidden, raised him away from his family and his home: the king and queen and the palace. They could not let him slip away now when the curse was due in less than a year. Their only job was to keep Prince Taekwoon safe and hidden until the danger had passed and then they would return him safely to his family. But not before telling him everything. Yes, they had all kept his true identity a secret his whole life.

“Hakyeon has a point,” Hongbin stated in a serious tone.

“I’ve said this a thousand times, there’s no escaping the curse. It will find a way to happen, so it’s best if he found his true love before then, because if we couldn’t manage to protect him from it and he has no one, he will be sleeping forever.” Jaehwan had used all his power that day, 18 years ago, to twist the curse a little bit, creating a loophole, but his brothers were ruining it.

..

Taekwoon bent down to smell the pink roses. They looked so fresh and beautiful. This was the best spot for a date. Yes, a date! Wonshik, the tall, sweet, tanned-skin man had promised to meet him today, only a day after they first met, near the bush of pink roses at noon.

Taekwoon was humming to himself, thinking about the man’s voice, and his hands when they touched the other day. And his eyes, as dark as the night sky, yet warm and kind with his droopy lids. And his long handsome nose and his-

“Hey there gorgeous.”

Taekwoon jumped. Wonshik was standing there in front of him with a crooked smile on his face.

“H...hi,” Taewkoon replied in a shaky voice. He felt so exposed, as if the man could’ve somehow heard his thoughts before.

“Hold your hands out for me, sweets.”

“What? Oh, okay.” He did as he was told, only now realizing the man had his hands behind his back this whole time. “What is it?” He tried to sneak a look.

“Nuh-uh, no peeking,” he warned, stepping back. “Close your eyes.”

“If it’s a bug I will scream, just so you know,” Taekwoon said before closing his eyes and bracing himself for whatever the older man was going to offer him.

A few seconds went by and nothing really happened, until Taekwoon heard a voice… something that sounded like a cat? Taekwoon couldn’t be sure; there weren’t many cats this deep into the woods and he’d only ever seen a couple of them when he was younger. He felt something furry being placed into his palms.

“You can open your eyes, sweets.”

And sure enough, there was a small kitten in his palms with soft ginger fur covering it all over. It was the cutest thing Taekwoon had seen his whole life.

“A kitten?” he squealed in excitement, hugging the small animal to his chest.

“Careful, he’s still small and weak, sweets. Do you like him?”

“Yes! I love him.” Taekwoon felt like he was going to cry. “Where did you get him?”

“Found him down the road on my way here, I think his mom left him,” Wonshik explained, petting the kitten’s head with the pad of his finger.

“I will take care of you now, okay Siwol-ah?” Taekwoon always wanted a pet and he knew what he would name them.

Wonshik smiled while watching the young boy talk to the kitten, feeling something shift uncomfortably inside his chest.

..

The sound of a bird’s wings flapping echoed through the gloomy castle before the black crow appeared and sat on the evil fey’s shoulder. The man was sitting comfortably on his stone throne, long legs crossed. His tall figure was clothed with black leather of different animals and lizards, and his long maroon cloak made out of the finest velvet sat elegantly on his broad shoulders. His raven hair was styled neatly around the sharp twisted horns, slicked back and parted on one side with a few strands falling over his dark kohl-smudged eyes.

“My little one.” He spoke calmly, holding his wrist up so the bird could sit on it.

“Oh, please don’t give me that look.”

The bird tilted its head.

“It would be no fun if he died with poisoned fruit before the curse’s time even came, right?” The dark fey’s low chuckle resonated through the stone walls, sending a chill to the mice that lived inside them.

::

A year passed. Four seasons came and left and the young boy with the golden hair fell in love - not with the prince he was engaged to since birth, but with a man with broad shoulders, raven hair, and deep voice. Butterflies went mad inside his tummy every time the woodsman called him by the nickname, and his heart would flutter as fast as a bird whenever the man held his hands.

Taekwoon used to dream about a prince when he was younger, a young man who would ride his white horse into the forest, maybe lose his way and somehow finds Taekwoon, swipes him off his feet and asks him to marry him on the spot... But not anymore. 

Now, he would dream about a man with sun-kissed skin and strong arms and a soft smile. He dreamt about laying on the man’s toned chest with arms wrapped protectively around him while being kissed. Running his hands through the dark silky strands as-

“Taekwoonie, please fetch some wood from the backyard! It’s gonna get chillier tonight,” someone called from downstairs. Taekwoon groaned, lifting his face off the pillow.

“In a minute!” he shouted back.

He grabbed a coat and stomped downstairs, scratching the back of Siwol’s ears. The cat was napping at the bottom of the stairs. Taekwoon was bored and irritated; he hadn’t been allowed to leave the cottage for days without any reason and his birthday was right around the corner. Only 6 days until he was an adult. A man. He could do whatever he wanted, see whoever he wanted, or even leave the cottage for good. Although maybe he wouldn’t leave for good; he still loved his hyungs to death.

Taekwoon grabbed as many chopped blocks of wood as he could from the back storage, but didn’t go inside. He stood under the stars, looking at the tiny beads of light that lit the night sky, wondering what they had planned for him. He watched the steam as he exhaled.

Those past few months had been the best days of Taekwoon’s whole 18 years of living. Most days he would sneak out and meet Wonshik somewhere in the woods and they would explore a different part of it. Wonshik had shown him so many new things, new experiences, new adventures, eating fruits he’s never had before, seeing animals or plants he’d never seen before, and the best part, the hidden waterfall. It was their secret place now. The water ran as clear as air; small colorful fishes that swam under the water made it seem like it had a rainbow inside it.

“I love you,” Taekwoon had said the last time they met, with their feet soaking in the lake. Wonshik didn’t say it back. He just looked at Taekwoon with a look Taekwoon had a hard time reading. Sadness? Fear? Regret?

But then he pulled Taekwoon to his chest just as the tears were about to fall from his eyes. Taekwoon sobbed silently into his chest, knowing deep down in his heart. He could tell from the look in the man’s eyes that this would be the last time he’d see the woodsman. 

He left a chaste kiss on Taekwoon’s forehead before pulling him back.

“You should go home, it’s getting dark,” he said with a sad smile. Taekwoon couldn’t do anything but nod. He ran home without a break and didn’t leave his room for a day. That was half a moon ago. After that, Taekwoon would go out every day looking for Wonshik, searching all their spots, everywhere they ever went, but found no sign of him. It was as if he never existed. Then the lockdown started and he couldn’t even do that, so he’d stay in his room and dream. He’d daydream during times the sun was up, and dream when he was asleep. 

Taekwoon felt eyes on him, like he was being watched. Could it be Wonshik?

He looked around, trying to find a figure in the dark, but there was no one. The poor boy ran around the cottage in circles, looking in every corner, on the verge of tears. But there was nothing. No one.

“Taekwoonie? Where are you?” Hakyeon called. He must’ve stayed out for too long.

“Coming!” he shouted, hoping his voice wouldn’t break, then ran back inside and up to his room.

..

Wonshik watched from behind the big oak tree, meters away from the cottage, a safe distance, as a fresh tear slid down his face, leaving a trace of black kohl behind.

“I’m sorry, my sweets. I promise I will fix this. I will undo the curse I cruelly put on you.”

..

The dark fey materialized inside the cramped room; the smell of burnt wood was lingering in the air. Wonshik had never been inside the little cottage, let alone Taekwoon’s room. But he had to try… he had to undo the curse. The bird landed on his shoulder soundlessly, knowing better than to make a sound. The fey squeezed his fingers around his staff and closed his eyes, gathering all his own energy from the inside and also channeling from the moon and the forest, anything he could cling to. 

“I revoke my curse, let it be no more,” he chanted, as purple tendrils of magic rose from Taekwoon’s sleeping form.

 _“I revoke my curse, let it be no more._ ” He kept chanting, louder and louder each time as the magic was taking his energy bit by bit. He kept going until he couldn’t, hoping that it worked, hoping that he managed to suck the curse out of his love.

He fell onto his knees, being weakened by the usage of all his power, but as he looked up he saw the magic seeping back into the young boy’s body. A distant voice in Wonshik’s head reminded him: “ _This curse will last until the end of time. No power on earth can change it_.”

“No…” His tears fell uncontrollably.

 _I must find the boy, the useless prince,_ the dark fey thought, disappearing the same way he had appeared.

..

Standing hidden behind the trees in the royal garden was the dark fey, waiting for the stupid little prince, who sure wasn’t an early bird, for his royal ass to show up. According to the plants, the boy went out on his horse every day into the town. Unfortunately, that’s all the plants in the garden knew. After all, they were plants that were rooted into the ground and weren’t granted the luxury of mobility. 

“Fly my little one, don’t lose him,” he ordered the black bird as soon as the young prince showed his face to the stable and jumped up on his grey horse. He would do it himself but his wings were…

No matter. He must stay hidden and follow behind.

The prince was pretty famous in the town; girls were practically throwing themselves at him and he didn’t seem to mind the attention one bit. This made Wonshik’s blood boil. He was expecting this… buffoon to save his sweets. The man didn’t look capable of love! No one was, really. But he had to try.

While the boy stepped down from his horse to chat with some ladies at the market, Wonshik whispered a tiny spell, making the horse rear up and start running. This caused people to run and scream. The prince ran after the creature. 

Wonshik chuckled in amusement. He was going to enjoy this.

When he felt like he had made the prince run enough, he blew another spell towards the horse, always following them in the shadows. 

The prince finally caught his horse, sweaty and out of breath. Wonshik waited until he sat on the saddle then whispered again, sending the horse running straight into the woods. The plan was to lead the boy near the cottage where Taekwoon and the fairies lived, hoping they would somehow meet. Of course he didn’t plan on waiting and watching as an unworthy man wooed his sweet innocent Taekwoon, so he left as soon as the horse got to the lake near the cottage. People could smell the scent of burnt wood from there so the boy should find it easily.

..

Hakyeon and Hongbin had taken Taekwoon out to collect some herbs. They wanted to get him out of his room because he hadn’t seen the sunlight in days, but then they had to hang out with a grumpy Taekwoon all morning. 

He wouldn’t tell any of them what was wrong and Jaehwan’s best guess was he was having a midlife crisis; it didn’t matter that he was going to become only 19 in 4 days.

When they got back home in the afternoon Taekwoon ran upstairs into his room without any words. They were running out of ideas and his birthday was soon. They needed to prepare for that too, both physically and mentally.

The strangest thing though, was Jaehwan’s behavior when they got back. He was supposed to stay home clean but the house was pretty much the same shape they had left it in the morning.

“Jaehwan? Did you doze off the whole day again? You were supposed to-” Hakyeon was about to start his long lecture but stopped when he saw Jaehwan leaning at the window and drunkenly looking at a single flower in his hands.

“What is that?”

“Is that a hellebore flower?” Hongbin asked, peeking from behind Hakyeon. “Why is he acting like this? Is hellebore poisonous or something?”

“What? No, I don’t think-”

“A boy gave it to me,” the youngest finally spoke, his eyes dazed and unfocused.

“Who?” they asked in sync.

“The most handsome boy…”

Hakyeon sighed, rubbing his temples. “A boy- did he have a name?”

“He didn’t tell me,” he pouted.

“We’re pretty deep into the forest. First Taekwoon, now Jaehwan, What’s with you guys and these mysterious ‘boys’ you’re meeting?” Hongbin rolled his eyes and left the other two alone. He had a point though.

“Jaehwan, who was he? Did you bring him into the house? You know it’s not safe to-”

“Of course I didn’t bring him into the house! You think everyone else besides you is stupid, maybe that’s why no one likes you!” The youngest fairy snapped, leaving Hakyeon shell-shocked, then stomped into his room.

Jaehwan slammed his bedroom door closed and leaned back into it, his hand balled into a tight fist, crushing the fragile flower inside.

He really didn’t mean to snap at Hakyeon like that, but he was just so sad and on the verge of breaking down and Hakyeon’s nagging was the last rock thrown at him. Hot tears streamed down his rosy cheeks like a waterfall, his breath hitching as he sobbed silently.

The funniest, most handsome and charming man he had ever seen in his whole life stumbled upon him like a miracle. The boy was incredibly tall and broad, his chest went on forever, with silky honey-brown hair that looked golden under sunlight and he had the dorkiest face and the warmest voice. 

He called Jaehwan beautiful and picked the most wonderful flower in the whole forest and put it in Jaehwan’s hair, saying ‘it would look pretty on you’ and smiled so bright at Jaehwan he almost melted.

But Jaehwan knew what the boy was, and what he himself wasn’t. 

Human.

Why did fate put the boy on Jaehwan’s path if his destiny was to only be a guardian and serve the king and deities? Why did Jaehwan have to feel this way?

The young fairy fell asleep on his arm, crying himself until he practically passed out.

..

Opening his eyes, Taekwoon woke up. It was his 19th birthday. A soft knocking came from his door. The cat meowed from the bottom of his bed. He just groaned and pulled the covers over his head, but the visitors came in anyway.

“Happy birthday, Taekwoonie!” his three guardians cheered.

“Go away.”

“Come on Woonie, we made your favorite cake! Chocolate raspberries.” He could hear Jaehwan’s pout through the covers.

Since there was no escaping them, Taekwoon eventually sat up, pulling the covers off, and was immediately attacked by hugs.

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Hakyeon murmured against his ear. Taekwoon felt his throat tighten.

“Thanks hyung,” he mumbled.

The three finally let him go, each taking a spot on his tiny bed to sit.

“Taekwoon, we need to tell you something.” It was Hongbin who spoke. Taekwoon just looked between them curiously.

“Taekwoonie, you’re the prince of Tisiera, the only son of the king Junghwa.”

“W...what?” Taekwoon must have heard wrong because it sounded like Hakyeon just said he was a prince, but that made no sense. Princes don’t live in forests away from society; they are extremely lucky individuals who were born into wealth and power and life always gave them whatever their spoiled hearts desired, and they always found their true love and got married and had lots of children and lived happily ever after.

And that didn’t sound like Taekwoon’s life for one bit.

“19 years ago, when you were born, your father held the biggest celebration the country had ever seen because he and your mother were so happy. But things didn’t go as they had planned and there was a big threat to your life.” Hakyeon’s eyes filled with deep sorrow.

“So we were assigned to be your guardians, to guarantee your safety until you become of age. And now it’s time to bring you back to your family after dusk.”

“I... I don’t understand-” Taekwoon shook his head in confusion. This must be a trick. A joke. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, we didn’t mean to lie to you. It was for your own safety-”

Taekwoon couldn’t sit and listen to another lie come out of their mouths. He ran downstairs as fast as he could, grabbing his shoes and a coat and running out without a second thought. With nowhere to go he just kept running, barely feeling his shoes get soaked in the snow.

He ran for hours, not stopping until his lungs gave out and young Taekwoon fell on his hands and knees. Tears started falling from the corner of his eyes onto the snow-covered ground. He cried until he had no tears left, clawing on the snow and then the soil until his fingers went numb. He felt his body getting heavier and heavier until he had to lay down. His lids felt so heavy that he couldn’t keep them open anymore, so he stopped trying. Eventually he fell asleep on the harsh, cold snow.

..

Wonshik got there as fast as he could, still weak from trying to undo his curse a few nights back. There was a commotion inside the cottage. He blew a small spell towards the cottage, one that would allow him to eavesdrop.

_“I looked everywhere! The snow is too heavy, he couldn’t have gotten far!”_

_“Did you try to follow his footsteps?”_

_“Yes, but as I just said the snow was too heavy and they were covered when I got there!”_

_“Hakyeon is still out looking for him. You stay in case he comes back.”_

_“If only you all listened to me. It’s only two hours to dusk and if the curse doesn’t kill him, the snow will.”_

Wonshik’s heart dropped, and his skin went cold. He had to find Taekwoon.

“Fly, my little one! Find him!” he commanded. He gathered all his powers and channeled whatever he could to try and find his sweets, praying to all the deities even though they all must despise him for the despicable creature he was, praying that they would save his innocent, sweet Taekwoon.

“My sweets, please hold on.”

..

Taekwoon opened his eyes; his whole body was as cold as an ice cube, lying limply on the ground. A voice was calling him.

_Taekwoon… come to me._

_I can make all your pain go away._

He felt like being pulled towards the voice without having much control over it. His body picked itself up, walking zombie-like towards a dark purple sphere of light that was surrounded by smoke of the same color. It looked pretty…

The sphere started twisting as Taekwoon got closer. It glowed brighter and bigger and when Taekwoon’s feet got him just a step away, the light simmered and there sat a spinning wheel with a sharp spindle.

_Touch the spindle and all your pain will go away._

Taekwoon’s arm reached forward, his pale blue index finger held up.

_Touch the spindle._

Taekwoon did. True to its words, whatever that purple glowing sphere was, all of Taekwoon’s pain and sorrows washed away, leaving him with peace and silence as he fell back onto the snow, slipping into an eternal sleep.

..

Wonshik searched everywhere, all their secret spots, hoping Taekwoon had gone there but found no sign of him. 

The trees were sleeping, offering no help to him. It was almost dusk and they had not found Taekwoon. Just when he thought all hopes were lost, the crow came cawing. Wonshik ran behind the bird as he led him to Taekwoon, praying that he was alive.

When he finally got there, Wonshik found the young prince asleep, half-frozen on the bed of snow, and on his pointer finger was the tiniest puncture wound that meant Wonshik’s curse was fulfilled.

“Taekwoon!” he shouted, taking his cloak off and wrapping it around Taekwoon’s small frame before picking him up into his arms.

..

Kicking the old wooden door of the cottage open with his foot, Wonshik stepped inside, ignoring the terrified looks of the three teary-eyed fairies as he made his way upstairs where his sweets’ room was located. He put the boy down onto the old mattress as gently as he could, unwrapping his cloak from around his thin frame.

“How dare you step into our house like you own it?” It was Hakyeon, the oldest of the fairies speaking, his voice hoarse from crying.” How dare you _touch_ him after-” 

He got interrupted by another voice. Wonshik didn’t move a muscle, his back still at the door.

“Are you happy now? What are you still doing here? Go back to where you came from you revolting-” By the intensity in the voice Wonshik guessed it was the youngest.

Wonshik snapped, turning around to face the others, his face pale and eyes bloodshot. To his surprise, the youngest didn’t duck behind Hakyeon at the sight of him.

“Someone should get Prince Sanghyuk here,” he said, trying to prevent his voice from breaking. “Please.”

“What?” the other fairy asked, the one who had been silent this whole time.

“Light brown hair, tall, extremely obnoxious?”

“We know who Prince Sanghyuk is, but what’s he going to do?” Hongbin asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

“I sent him here days ago! So they’d…” _Meet and fall in love._

“They never met,” the youngest said lowly, voice small, almost a whisper. “He met me.”

“ _What_?” Wonshik snapped, his eyes glowing purple in fury.

“I was the only one home and I didn’t know who he was,” Jaehwan said through gritted teeth, his head hanging low.

“Leave, you have no business here. You’ve done enough!” Hakyeon barked at the fey.

“I didn’t want this to happen!”

“You put that curse on him the day he was born and you have the nerve to-”

“I tried to break it. It nearly killed me but I kept trying but it couldn’t be undone! It was too late!” Wonshik shouted, the lump in his throat threatening to burst any second but he didn’t care anymore.

“You’re the guy he was meeting in the woods. The woodsman.” Hongbin spoke suddenly, finally putting the pieces together. Taekwoon never mentioned any name and he stopped mentioning the guy completely, scared that his guardians would disapprove. “And you’ve been seeing him this whole time…”

“How could you do this?!” Jaehwan screamed out of grief and frustration.

“I was consumed by my hatred and revenge toward the kingdom. I was a fool. A bastard. Are you happy?”

“Taekwoon is gone. None of this matters anymore,” Hongbin said, voice hollow and cold. “Say your goodbyes, we have to take him back to the palace.”

He left the room and took his brothers with him.

The deafening silence of the room was making Wonshik lose his mind; he felt like his organs were eating one another inside him. He wanted to blame someone: maybe the king for betraying him and his kind all those years ago and taking his wings, the fairies for failing at taking care of Taekwoon, fate for being so cruel, but at the bottom of his cold and dark heart, Wonshik knew that no one was to blame but himself for what had happened.

His sweets, his kind, smart Taekwoon, was going to sleep death-like for the rest of the days. He was never going to smile, never going to cry, never going to fall in love, never going to live.

Wonshik looked down on Taekwoon’s lifeless form; his skin was as pale as snow and his usual blood-red lips were pale blue with some hints of purple. He leaned forward hesitantly, leaning his forehead against the younger’s.

There was no point in asking for forgiveness so Wonshik didn’t ask. As the last goodbye, he tilted his head slightly, mindful of his sharp horns, and planted a chaste kiss on Taekwoon’s lifeless lips.

A single tear slipped from the corner of Wonshik’s eyes and fell onto the younger’s pale cheek. The fey straightened his back up, running the pad of his thumb softly over Taekwoon’s cheek, wiping the tear away. Much to his disbelief, he saw the color coming back to his sweets’ face. The rosiness of his cheeks and redness of his lips appeared like a freshly bloomed flower in spring.

Wonshik couldn’t believe it. How was this possible? He was a fey… he couldn’t love a human being, not with that tainted black heart, but Taekwoon was already fluttering his lids open.

“You’re here…” Taekwoon’s voice came out just a tad higher than a whisper.

“I’m here,” he replied with no hesitation, leaning forward to touch the boy’s face, to make sure he was real. “I’m here, my sweets.” 

The fey was so shocked and happy that he forgot he was not in his usual form, the one Taekwoon had always seen him in. He retreated back as soon as he remembered, eyes wide and heart thumping fast in his chest.

“I… I’m-”

“I know,” Taekwoon smiled, reaching a hand up to touch Wonshik’s face. The boy looked at him as if nothing had changed.

“But.. how?”

“Wherever we went, flowers grew around us. I knew it wasn’t me.” He shrugged, smiling bigger as he held Wonshik’s face between his palms.

“Are you going to leave me again?” The smile suddenly melted away from Taekwoon’s face at the thought.

“No, my sweets. I’ll never leave your side. Ever,” he promised.

“Taekwoonie?” The door slammed open as the youngest fairy came running towards the boy. Wonshik moved aside just in time before Jaehwan jumped on the bed and held Taekwoon in a crushing embrace. The others stood at the door with mouths left open and relieved hearts.

“You’re… you’re awake…” Hakyeon stuttered, unable to find the words.

“I am.” Taekwoon nodded, looking over to Wonshik with a shy smile. The fey’s cheeks heated up.

When Jaehwan made sure Taekwoon was completely unharmed and alright he finally let him go.

“I need to tell you all something.” Taekwoon cleared his throat until everyone’s attention was on him.

“I’m not going to the palace.”

“But-” He held his hand up at Hakyeon’s protest.

“My home is here.” He looked at the fairies, who had also forgotten to hide their wings and ears, but it didn’t matter anymore. Taekwoon had seen a lot of things in the time he was asleep.

“And so is my heart,” he said, looking up at Wonshik who was standing beside him. They all nodded. All they ever wanted at the end was for their precious Taekwoon to be healthy and happy.

“So, I will write to my parents and explain. I’m sure they’ll understand if they truly love me.”

Wonshik held his hand for Taekwoon to take and stand up. His knees were weak from all that running in the snow so he leaned on the fey for support, his hand wrapped around Taekwoon’s middle protectively.

“I’m 19 now so you guys don’t have to take care of me. I’m sure you all want to get back to your lives but please come visit anytime-” 

He was crushed between three fairies without seeing them coming. Those wings sure must be fast.

“Oh, shut up,” Hongbin said, shaking his head as he ruffled Taekwoon’s golden hair.

When they finally let him go, he looked up to Wonshik questioningly. “When can I see your house, though?”

“Actually… I haven’t... uh... cleaned in ages.” The fey stumbled on his words like a nervous teenager, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

The room filled with the sound of laughter. No more deafening silence. No more lies. No more revenge. No more of the reeking smell of curses. And no more heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already considering a bonus chapter for this to go deeper into Wonshik's past and what was done to him by Taekwoon's family to make him want to revenge, and of course, get some update on the freshly bloomed relationship between out cutie fairy Jaehwan and prince Sanghyuk.  
> Your encouraging words are what motivates me to write more so please do not hesitate to leave a comment (and kudos if you liked the story).  
> Thank you miss Rachel for sacrificing your nap for this😔❤  
> feel free to hit me up uwu I swear I'm nice hehe :  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
